The Flames of Hestia
by live.love.laugh.smile88
Summary: Percy is cheated on by Annabeth, joined by his friends he creates "The Flames of Hestia" a group loyal to Hestia


Chapter One

Kindling

As soon as Percy stepped into camp, he knew there was something had changed. The friendly, no leader atmosphere was gone. Everywhere he looked was empty- except the dining pavilion.

So, that's where Percy headed. Once he reached the pavilion, no one looked at him. They were all to focused on what, or who was in the center of the crowd. Pushing his way through the crowd, many gave him dirty looks. A hand on Percy's shoulder stopped him from walking any farther. "Percy? Is it really you?" a shocked voice asked. "Clarisse? Yeah it's me. Don't act so surprised."

"Sorry, it's just no one has seen you all winter. Most people thought you were _dead_." The word made Percy visibly flinch. Clarisse narrowed her eyes, analyzing him. "What the hell happened to you Percy!? You look like- like you fell off a cliff!" "I did." He deadpanned. "You're joking right?" He stared off into the distance, as if remembering a painful memory. He squeezed his eyes shut. "A drunk driver. We were just coming home from dinner. No one saw it coming. I. I had to protect my lil' sis' Kate _with my own body_. My Mom and Paul-" He was shaking now from the silent tears. "Oh gods Percy. I'm so sorry. And now all you want is good news. I hate having to do this to you." She jerked her head to the center. "That guy up there. He's your half brother James. Last month camp was attacked. James cut off Medusa's head and now he's convinced the camp he's the gods gift to the earth. They practically _worship _him. They've forgotten all about you. And that's not even the _bad part_.

I'm not trying to stand up for her. But she thought you were dead. We had even burned you're shroud-" Percy looked her in the eyes. "It's Annabeth isn't it. _Is she okay!?_" " _She's _okay. But you won't be. Not after this. James had been after her since he'd set foot in the camp. She'd held him at bay, but eventually I think she was just too heartbroken. She _needed _someone and he was there." "And I wasn't." He growled.

Percy started shoving through the crowd, wanting, no needing to do _something, anything._ As soon as he stepped into the center James saw him. "Ahhhhh. So _this_ is the _famed Percy Jackson_. Done hiding like a coward! Did you hear I defeated Medusa! _With only 5 months of training! _What have you done, _brother?"_ Percy looked at him. "I don't brag about what I do. I'm just trying to help." He turned around. James screamed at him " What were you doing this time!? Probably relaxing with your _Mommy_. _Mommy's boy." _Percy's eyes narrowed into slits, and he gritted his teeth… squeezing his eyes shut but unable to contain one loud sob that ripped out of him. He spun around climbing up on a table. "Do you want to know what I've been doing? I said _do you want to know what I've been doing?"_ Slight nods greeted his outburst.

"_It was dark that night, September 15__th__. It was just a simple night out to dinner in a town two hours away that Paul had loved. It was raining so hard we could barely see. No one saw him coming. Two seconds- all I can remember is having time to curl around my sister. Protecting her with my own body. The car plunged off a cliff. It exploded. The water protected me but I didn't have enough strength to save my parents from the flames too. _Seven months later I woke up from a coma. Nico DiAngelo visited me and told me about the monster attacks on camp. So we went to investigate as soon as I could leave the hospital. Turns out Krios returned and wanted revenge. We defeated him and his main attack force. Sorry I couldn't do everything for you." Percy got off the table. He looked at Annabeth. " I had more faith I you. I thought that you wanted something permanent." Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a box. "There's you're something permanent."

"If you're so great then Percy Jackson let's duel! Unless you're too chicken. C'mon fight me!" James was screaming at Percy's back. Percy ignored him. "If you won't fight then you're banished from Camp Half-Blood – forever. Be gone by sundown, or be killed. Percy finally stopped.

"Is this what you all really want?" No one spoke up. "Okay, I'll go but remember this: Alone we are weak. Together we are strong. Everyone has a part to play. Without one part everyone fails. What are you going to do without all the pieces?"

Then Percy sprinted down the hill, not looking back once.

Annabeth opened the box Percy had thrown at her. Inside was a ring with a gray jewel framed by two owls. Engraved on the side was _True Love _in Ancient Greek. A single tear fell down her cheek.

At sundown Percy stood next to Thalia's Pine with Blackjack by his side. His eyes were closed as he remembered every summer he had spent there. But that wasn't his life anymore. It was time to move on.

"You didn't think we'd let you leave with out us did you Percy? You're our friend. " Percy smiled and opened his eyes. He stared in wonder at the group of demigods before him. Clarisse stood at the front with Chris at her side. Behind her to the left were Travis, Conner, and Katie. Next to them Grover and Juniper stood. In the back Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. Mrs. O'leary was with them. On her back was Nico. "Let's roll!" Travis shouted.

"Wait!" A female voice yelled up the hill.

When Hestia reached them, they all looked at her in surprise. Before shaking out of it and quickly bowing. She smiled. "I'd like to give you a gift. Just to help you out. The other gods feel that all of Camp Half-Blood deserve immortality. Since you are no longer included I could give you this until you fall in battle." Percy looked at her.

"What would you want in return?" "Nothing, you will be needed again someday and this is a way to ensure you will be there." Hestia replied. "Lady Hestia, I'm afraid that is unfair to you." He thought for a moment. "The Flames of Hestia!" Percy suddenly blurted aloud. The others looked at him confused. "We will be a group for Hestia, much like the Hunters of Artemis." Hestia smiled. "I would be honored. Please repeat after me: I swear to always be loyal to The Olympians and my comrades, to be strong, kind, and ready. And to never, ever lose hope. " They repeated then took off down the hill, ready for whatever their new life threw at them.

That night Rachel Elizabeth Dare had a dream. _A dark cloud was moving towards Olympus. Just before it reached the Throne room Flames sprung up from nowhere had held it off. A raspy voice spoke. _

"_**Fire and Blood Unite, **_

_**Pain will be lost from sight,**_

_**The seas sacrifice will set things right.**_

_**A cry in the night, **_

_**Will call the dove to end the fight."**_


End file.
